


If We Have Each Other

by HoodEx



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick is a Good Older Brother, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodEx/pseuds/HoodEx
Summary: “Nightwing,” Bruce’s voice said through the comm. Dick furrowed his brow at the small note of urgency in his tone. “Red Robin’s been hit. Get him out of the line of fire.”Dick felt a cold tendril of fear snake its way around his heart. No, he thought, not him.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	If We Have Each Other

Dick’s skin felt too hot. It was drenched in sweat partly from the blaring sun, and partly from the heat of the explosion that had knocked him clean off his feet. The sweat trailed down his neck and gathered at the top of his Nightwing suit, making him shiver in discomfort. 

The grunts and gunfire from the battlefield filled his ringing ears. He slowly got back off the ground and rubbed his ear against his shoulder as if that would somehow make the ringing stop. Damn, that explosion had been way too close. 

A large metal drone that was firing off red lasers flew over his head. Dick kept his eyes on it and blindly shoved his hand into the pouch around his hip, searching for a wingding. He frowned when he came up empty. Shit. He must have used all of them already. 

“Arsenal!” he barked to his friend who was shooting trick arrows at the purple alien Dinah was going hand to hand with. “Take out that drone!”

Roy shot an explosive at the alien that made it shriek in its high pitched, reedy voice. Its cry was silenced immediately as Dinah’s heel smacked the creature into unconsciousness. 

“On it!” Roy shouted. His shaggy red hair bounced as he ran after the flying drone to get a better shot at it. 

An angry snarl was all the warning Dick got before one of the purple aliens got all up in his face and threw a fist at him. He smacked the large, muscled arm away from him with his escrima sticks, his legs bracing him from falling. The alien didn’t let up. He pushed forward into Dick’s space, trying to overwhelm Dick with his massive size. 

Dick went on the defensive and continued batting the alien’s hands and legs away from him, hoping he could get enough space to do a back handspring. But the alien’s hits were unrelenting. The more Dick was forced to swing, the heavier his arms felt, and the more his fingers stung from holding his weapons so tightly. He ignored the need to readjust his grip, and instead, he flicked on the electricity. 

“Say hello to my little friend,” he grunted right before jabbing 50,000 volts into the alien’s arm.

The alien’s eyes rolled back up into its head, its body convulsing as the electricity coursed through it. Dick withdrew his weapon and turned it off, watching somewhat dispassionately as the alien continued to writhe on the ground in agony. 

“Nightwing,” Bruce’s voice said through the comm. Dick furrowed his brow at the small note of urgency in his tone. “Red Robin’s been hit. Get him out of the line of fire.”

Dick felt a cold tendril of fear snake its way around his heart. _No_ , he thought, _not him._

“Where is he, B?”

He returned his escrimas to their sheathes and glanced around the battlefield as Bruce rattled off a location. Dick’s eyes scanned past the destroyed buildings, the rubble from the upturned streets, the abandoned cars, and the area where Kyle, Donna, and Bart were fighting. He was looking for one of the big S’s. The black and red one, specifically. Where there was an S, there was bound to be a Tim close by. 

It took another second before he finally spotted Conner over by a destroyed spaceship. Dick’s view was partially blocked and he couldn’t see Tim, but he knew he was over there thanks to Bruce’s eagle eye view from the batplane. 

The uneasy feeling in Dick’s gut didn’t let up as he pushed himself forward through all the destruction. He weaved through the debris and fighting heroes with the type of finesse only someone with his years of battle experience could achieve. 

He snuck around to the backside of the bus sized ship, wanting to stay away from the beatdown Conner was giving to a cluster of aliens towards the front. Making sure no one was coming for him, he walked close to the edge of the ship, only coming to a stop as soon as his eyes landed on a familiar red and black figure.

Feeling slightly better now that Tim was in his sight, Dick hurried over to him. 

His little brother’s back was resting against the ship, hands wrapped tightly around his left black cladded calf. His teeth were clenched shut, and it was the only expression Dick could see thanks to the cowl Tim wore. As Dick got closer, he could hear the small hisses of pain the kid was making. 

Tim tensed suddenly. His arm reflexively moved to the bo staff at his side. Dick faltered slightly as Tim whipped his head up with a deep scowl on his face, and then froze as soon as his white covered eyes found Dick’s. 

Tim deflated. “Oh, it’s just you. Thank god.” 

“Don’t go thanking him yet. I still gotta get you out of here,” Dick said. He crouched down to Tim’s level. “Status?”

“Ankle. Most likely fractured.” 

Dick breathed a sigh of relief. He had imagined it being something much worse. Not that a hurt ankle wasn’t bad, but it was better than, say, a bullet to the femoral artery. 

“It hurts,” Tim admitted quietly, a small whimper escaping past his lips as he adjusted his weight. 

“Shh-shh. It’s okay,” Dick said softly, his expression concerned. He settled closer to Tim, wishing he could switch places with his little brother. He hated seeing him hurt. 

He gently placed his hand over the area where Tim’s hair would’ve been and gave it a pat. Tim leaned into the touch, seeking comfort. 

“You’re going to be okay, Mr. Drake,” Dick said quietly. He squeezed Tim’s shoulder once. “Trust me on that, kiddo.”

Tim paused for all of a second, and in that split second, his face went carefully blank. He got that look sometimes when he thought too much. When he was overanalyzing stuff in his head. Dick had seen that look on him more times than he could count, but he wasn’t sure what was going through Tim’s head in that moment to warrant it. 

Before Dick could ask what was wrong, the look was gone as quickly as it appeared.

“I do, Marcia,” Tim grinned like the cheeky little shit he was. The same grin he gave Dick every time they did something stupid together. 

Hesitantly, Dick grinned back. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s get you out of this hell hole, Cindy.” He reached out for Tim, only to jump at the sound of an explosion that most likely had something to do with Diana’s iron fist. “Preferably sooner rather than later.”

Tim clasped his hands together and brought them up under his chin. Dick didn’t have to see his eyes to know that Tim was batting his eyelashes at him. 

“My hero!” Tim swooned. “Now c’mere and let me give your cheek a big kiss!”

The stupid kissy sounds he started making made Dick groan and roll his eyes. What did he say? Little. Shit. 


End file.
